The Tournament of Heroines
by WorldTyrant
Summary: Ever wondered who won the tournament of heroines after Winner Take All?Know you can chose? Rated T for action violence and blood in later chapters.Disclaimer:I don't own the Teen Titans
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Let the tournament,BEGIN!

_This takes place a few seconds after _Winner Take All_.Raven,Starfire,and_

_Terra are already there,so they need no introduction._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome,young heroines!I invite you to compete in the tournament of

heroines!"said the booming voice of the Game Master."You,the world's greatest heroines,will fight each other in elimanation style matches.If you don't wish to compete

in this tournament,you will be sent back home safely."The girls muttered amongst themselves."It does seem that all of us wish to compete."said Starfire.One girl shot up her hand.She had a soft voice that flowed like water."Will there be prizes?" "Rest assured,there will be prizes,as well as the title of the world greatest heroine.Now,for the

introductions!"

"**STARFIRE**!The young Tamarean princess,who's starbolts will make you see stars!"

"**RAVEN**!The dark sorceress,well endowed in the dark arts!"

"**TERRA**!The blond bombshell who'll drop a ton or two on you!"

"**ACHAEI**!The psychic wonder versed in hydro-kinesis!"

"**KELIA**!This girl manipulates her body structure to make a commando look like an amatuer!"

"**SEVERI**,The poison masteress!Her poisons are ten times as lethal as any biological weapon ever created!"

"**LUNA**!A gal who will show the illuison of all time!

"**JINX**!A young witch who'll make your day go from bad to worse!"

"**BUMBLEBEE**!Don't mess with her!She'll sting you!"

"May the tournament begin!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm taking suggestions for fight pairings.I got this idea from the Mario sisters.(small applause.)I'm sure they appreciated that.I'm taking suggestions till february 18,2007.


	2. The First Fight

Chapter 3:The first fight!

The Gamemasters voice boomed through the room,"The first fight will be Luna vs.

Jinx!"The two girls were transported to a room with no boundaries,except for a waist-high

fog.Luna's sparkling white robe sparkled even more as she held up her left hand and pointed it at Jinx.She flipped it so her palm pointed at the pink-haired witch.A pulse of white light emanated from her hand.Jinx blinked and when she did,she was no longer in

the boundaryless room,but instead,in a room with a fire-place,a comfertable-looking chair,and many bookcases.She loved books,but something seemed off."Where are you

you little wench?"A calm voice came from the chair.It was a man."There is no one here,except for you and I."A man in a grey suit with a tie-less white suit and dark cane

rose from the chair.Jinx couldn't help but admire his curly shoulder lenght hair,and his

lovely moustache.But what she liked the most was his dark brown eyes."May I ask what

you are doing in my library?" Jinx stuttered,"I'm,uh,I,sigh,I don't really know."The man raised an eyebrow,but smiled."Very well then.Would you kindly join me for a cup of brandy?Oh,I'm sorry.I forgot that you are a minor."Jinx narrowed her eyes."I never told

you my age." "Your skin looks so soft,and your face is delightful.If you were any older,

you would have have to be a witch of some sort."Jinx gave a vervous chuckle,but was obviously flattered."Why,thank you." "Come,sit in my chair.I shall go fetch another from

the lounge." "Oh no,he,I''m fine." "I nodded and sat."I shall be back

post-haste."The handsome,polite gentleman walked away.Jinx looked at the rows upon

rows of books.At the back of the large room,an almost hidden door caught her attention.

She got out of her chair and walked over to the door.A sign on it read_ Do not open.Trespassers will be severely punished._Jinx,being a reble at heart,smirked and opened the door.Inside was the most hideous thing she had ever saw.It was a portrait

of a very decomposed corpse.Only it's eyes looked human.Jinx noticed that looked almost exactly like the gentlman's eyes."What are you doing young lady?"She turned

and looked at the gray-suited man."Sorry,I was,uh,looking for the bathroom?" "You saw

my portrait,didn't you?" "No!No,I only saw a few dust-bunnies." "Liar!You will be punished!"He removed a slender sword from his cane and lunged at the hexist."DIE!"

Jinx had no time to react.The sword went straight through her stomach to the wall.

"GASP!"Jinx was back in the room of fog."He.Did you enjoy the library.That man was

very touchy about his paintings,wasn't he?Giggle."Jinx rolled her eyes."I gonna give you bad luck for the rest of your life."Luna looked a little shocked at Jinx's outburst."Don't be

soooo rude.That is bad manners." "Shut up!"Jinx fired a pink hex from her hands.The wave-hex hit Luna dead-on."Umph.We'll see who has bad luck.What are scared of the most?"Luna held up her hand and fired another pulse of white light.Jinx blinked,and was in a room of white nothingness.A box was in the corner.A little tune began coming from the box to the tune of _Pop goes the weasel._The tune finished and the top exploded off.

"Jinx,Jinx,Jinx.How could you betray me?I took you in,taught you,and gave you teamates

and a new home.You shall not live."Brother Blood levitated out of the box and stood in

front off Jinx."Do you know of vampires?Because your about to be one!"Blood lunged at

Jinx and bit her on the neck."Stop,...please stop."Jinx collasped into the foggy floor,and then zapped by a bolt of lightening.Gamemasters voice rang out through the entire room.

"The winner is Luna!!!"Luna was zapped by a bolt of lightening as well.When the light stopped flashing in Luna's eyes,she saw that she was back in the main room."The next

fight will be,...Severi vs. Starfire!Begin!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know there wasn't much fighting,but Luna is an_ illusionist_,meaning she fights with illusions and not hand to hand.I pretty much modeled the gentleman in gray after Dorian

Grey off of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen.Now for the disclaimer.I do not own

Teen titans or The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen.I didn't say it before cause it would ruin the surprise.See ya next time.PLLLLEEEAAASSSEEE R&R(that's read and review for those of you who didn't know.)


	3. Red vsGreen

Chapter 4:Red vs.Green

(You'll get the title later.)

_Last chapter:"The winner is Luna!"Luna was zapped by lightening and transported_

_to a large marble room."The next young championettes to go next will be Starfire and Severi!"A young teen with red hair and a great body stepped forward."I cannot wait to fight my opponent!On Tamaran we have something similiar to this tournament!" "Do you think_

_we really care?"A teen with an equally great body(and equally revealing suit) stepped forward.Her hair was forest green._

_(a/n happened afterward.Made more sense that way.)_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"_Excuse mebut you should not disrespecta planet of whichyou know nothingaboutWill you please apologize_?"_Severi just stared at her_."_No_."_Starfire's face went into

shock.Her eyes became white and her nose disapeared anime-styleA bolt of lightening zapped them bothThey were transported to a desert oasis_."_Gee,I wish this wasn't a fight.I would take a nice,long vacation here._" "_Yes,it is most glorious_." "_Who asked you?_"_

_"_Why are you so impolite?_"_Severi pulled a vial from her belt_."_Because you're competition_."_

Severi uncorked the vial and poured one drop on both armsThey both turned white_."_Have you ever heard of anthrax_?" "_Yes.Is it not a poison that is used in weapons of the biological?"Severi raised an eyebrow."Uh,yeah.This is called anthrax omega.I discovered it myself.It is 26-times more powerful than anthrax alpha.Don't die."Severi held up her arms.A fine dust began rising fom her arms.After a few seconds,her arms became there normal color."What are you doing?"asked a puzzled red-head."grin Making a nice,potent poison."Severi clenched her fists.The dust flew toward Starfire

before she could react.Severi's eye's became downcast."Direct hit.Poor girl,she dead now."A gigantic cloud of dirt and dust was blown away by a giant sneeze."Achoo!Sniff,

ugh.Wat isd dat?"Severi's jaw dropped to the floor."What,how,did...why aren't you dead?"

Starfire sniffed."I dunno.Ju sayd dat dis was poiwson,sniff.How did you do that?"Severi

pulled a different vial from her belt.She poured a drop onto each of her arms."My skin cells come into contact with the poison and a copy's it's composition.The skin then's

become lighter than air and floats away.My skin then regenerates rapidly.I can also control the poisons I make using my body."Starfire's face was blank."Sooo,You make the

dusts of poisons?" "I guess."Starfire readied a starbolt."Then I cannot let you win.Your abilities do not work on me,but if you kill someone later,I would never forgive myself for

losing."Starfire threw her starbolt at the poison mistress,but said mistress barely dodged

in time.But only barely."Since inhalation won't work,I'll use straight liquid!"Severi pulled

a knife out of her boot and held it over her finger."Do not harm yourself!"Severi smirked,

"Make me."Severi sliced her a neatly and smoothly.She didn't slice it deep enough to be

seriously injured,but enough to make it bleed.The green head pulled yet another vial

from her belt and uncorked it.But this time she poured several drops of black poison

into the wound.Her blood became black and hard.Severi rip the caked blood from her hand and threw it into the air.The blackened blood became blackened needles.Her hand

seemed to be miraculously healed."Take this!"The needles flew toward Starfire,who dodged most of them.But she dodged only most of them.Two had managed to hit her in the left arm.The needles melted on impact and forced ithemselves into her wounds.Starfire raised a hand to her head."I feel a little...funny in the region of my head."Starfire doubled over and threw up."Ohh,that's better.My head does not feel

abnormal any longer."Severi's eyes almost popped out of her head."That was my most

powerful poison.I'll just have to put you to sleep."Severi brought her finger to her lips and

rubbed some of her lipstick off with it.She wiped it onto her other palm.Her palm became

an almost sereal blue.Severi gently blew on her palm.A small cloud of dust rose from her

hand towards Starfire.When it reached Starfire,the red-head had a reaction."I,..Ah-ah,haha,hahaha,...ACHOOOOOO!"The cloud of sleep poison blew back into Severi's face."Uh-oh."said Severi.Severi fell to the ground in a deeeeeeeep sleep.Starfire rubbed the back of her neck."I suppose that even she was not opposed to the effects of the powders of sleepeing."A bolt of lightening zapped Severi,taking her to some unknown location.After a few seconds,a bolt of lightening zapped Starfire also.Except she was transported back to the marble room."Congratulations young heroine.You have truimphed.The next fighters will be Archaei vs.Terra!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it.Now for the background on Severi.I'll tell you about Luna too since I forgot last chapter.I got the inspiration from Poison Ivy and Severus Snape.Severus knows all kind of poisons,and Poison Ivy can control them,so I put them together.Hence,

Severi.I got my inspiration for Luna after thinking about astral projection,so I modified it a little bit.It's kind of telepathy mixed with in with mind control.Please read and review!See ya next time.


	4. That Which Makes Up the World

Chapter 5:That Which Makes Up the World

_I'm ba_a_ack.Sorry it took so long to update,but first I got bored with writing,then Life_

_intervened,and finally,and new video game came that I was totally obsessed with.I beat_

_it,so now I'm back to writing.I hope you like the title._

_I don't own the teen titans.I do own Luna,Severi,and Archaei._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Congratulations young championess.Next competitors,step forward!"A slender girl with blonde hair and huge blue eyes stepped forward.She said with a hearty

voice,"That's me!"Another slender girl stepped forward.Her hair was white as snow.Her eyes medium gray.Her voice flowed like water,but sounded like it could become a torrent also."I am here."The game master smiled."Match 3!Terra vs.Archaei,BEGIN!"

The two girls where zapped to a rocky beach.Archaei's eyes lit up."Oh!It's so beautiful here." "Yea,look at these rock formtions."Archaei gave her a disaproving look."I was talking about the ocean."Terra sneered."Oh please.It's just water.Now rock,that is what has the potential to be beautiful."Archaei was turning slightlly red from Terra's arrogance._How dare she talk of the ocean that way!Comparing it to something without a soul!_Terra saw this and thought she would have a little _fun._"Hey Archaei."Archaei turned to see mud flying at her face."AHHHHH!" "Hahahahahah huuuuuuugh hahahahahahaha."Now Archaei was furious."How dare you!"She raised her hand.A small tidal wave rushed to the shore and thoroughly drenched Terra."Oh!It's on now!"

"Bring it grandma!"Terra's eyes began glowing yellow."Huaaaa!"Terra raised her hands

above her head.Rocks started coming together above her to form a giant boulder."Eat this!"But before she could throw it,Archaei swiped her hand forward.A column of water shot toward the boulder,freezing into a ice half-arch.Above Terra.Archaei brought her hand down forcefully,making the ice crack.The boulder and millions of tiny razor-sharp shards of ice began raining on Terra.Terra say this barely in time.She grabbed the boulder with her power and made it fan out like and umbrella.The ice shards sliced into the rock umbrella.They almost cut through,but didn't.Terra saw an opening and made the umbrella explode into fragment toward Archaei.The water mistress used the water in the sand to form a sand/rock wall.The rock projectiles hit the wall with the force of bullets.The wall cracked here and there,but it didn't shatter.Archaei turned the wall of ice into a tsunami of water,sand,and rock debris.Terra gasped.SHe was hit with the full force of it."Guess I win..."muttered Archaei under her breath.At that exact moment,a rock the size of a fist shot toward her stomach."Hurk!"She coughed up a little blood.She fine,she could focus on the platelets in her blood to heal her injuries.Still,that had caught her by surprise.She couldn't see Terra,but she knew she was down there hidden and safe.Archaei formed some water over arms to form ice arm swords.She waited.She decided to take her chances and make the water evaporate.As she did this,little pebbles began flying at her like darts.Archaei had to either get hit by the pebbles and see her target,or shape the ice on her arms into a thick shield and lose sight of her target.She chose the latter.The ice formed itself into a thick orb around her.Then an idea came to her.Why didn't she just use her ice armour?She formed into her ice armour and fell to the ground with a thud.

Terra saw what Archaei did and slapped herself on the head.Why hadn't she thought of that?She formed some earth around her and became a giant covered in mud.

Only there heads where showing from their armour.Archaei's back was turned towards her,so she had the advantage.Terra held up her clay arm and flooded Archaei with mud.Terra did it in a way that the mud completely covered Archaei.Terra looked proudly at her handiwork and did a somewhat awkward victory dance in the oversized armour. An ice spike shot through Terra's armour,barely missing her body.It was so close in fact,that she could feel the ice touching her body.A shiver went through her body."I missed on purpose.I won't do it again."Came Archaei's flowing voice.Terra became veeeery angry at Archaei's superiority attitude,and began rushing toward her.Archaei followed suit.Both began yelling."AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!."They both connected.And they both knocked each other out.They where zapped by lightening.

Back in the main room arena,the Game Master annouced to the other heroines, "The outcome of the match between Archaei and Terra resulted in a tie!Who ever wins the next round automatically becomes a finalist by default.Since this incident has happened,the finals structure has also changed.The finals will be fought by all three of the finalist at once.May the next match begin!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_How did you like it?Please read and criticism(except about my choice of characters)is accepted.No pointless flames.I just use those to start a fire to make smores.See ya next time!_


	5. haitus

I am sorry,but all my stories are on permanent haitus.The reason is my mom doesn't like this site because of all the cussing,cursing,and swearing.If you want me to start again,just tell me.But if not,then stories will just be there.

-Glacier alchemist-


End file.
